


Commission

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Flash Fic, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Eleanor has some questions before she joins NasaPro





	Commission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Commission"

“So, if I sell more of this stuff, do I earn a commission?” Eleanor asked.

“I- I’m sorry?” Wallace stuttered.

“Oh, sorry. I’m supposed to act interested in the job first. It’s just that I used to have a roommate who worked on commission only, and it sucked, but she said that if you get an actual paycheck, _plus_ commission, then that’s the best thing ever.” Eleanor explained. “That’s actually why I’m looking for a job in sales. But not one that is commissions only.”

“Ah, I see. Well everyone here is paid the same. I suppose I could offer a commission for people who sell a certain quantity.”

“Maybe an incentive-type thing?” Eleanor suggested.

Wallace nodded. “Yes, that could work. I tell you what: no one has gotten more than a hundred orders in a week before. If you can do that, I’ll pay you a commission.”

Eleanor shook his hand. “Consider it done.”


End file.
